


The Perfect Treat

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Perfect [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny take Grace trick or treating, and Steve gets the biggest scare of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Treat

**Author's Note:**

> First posted November 2010.

"You’re not giving that to her." Danny’s tone was flat with denial as he stared at the large bag of candy in Steve’s hand. "I don’t care if it’s Halloween; that much sugar will have her bouncing off the walls, and then she’ll crash, and I’ll be dealing with the Incredible Hulk in the form of a seven-year-old."

"I really doubt she’s going to turn green and bulge with muscles," Steve snickered, sobering quickly, or at least appearing to, when he saw Danny’s expression. "Besides, it’s not like she’s going to eat it all at once."

"That’s because she’s not getting it all at once."

"Can I at least _tell_ her that I got it for her and you’ll be doling it out?"

"How about we make up bags, and you can give her one every time you see her?" Danny suggested.

"That could work," Steve decided after a moment’s consideration. "I should make up goody bags for you too then."

"Should I ask what you’re going to put in them?"

"Not candy." Steve leered at him.

"You get the bags mixed up and your ass is grass," Danny chuckled.

"God no," Steve shuddered. "So not going to happen."

"Good boy, you can be taught," Danny grinned.

Steve gave him a dirty look. "I’ve already embarrassed myself more than enough with your daughter, thanks."

"Just treat her like a person, Steve; she likes you."

"I like her too. She’s a lot nicer than her dad."

"If you want to hurt my feelings, you’re going to have to try a lot harder than that," Danny laughed.

"Just stating a fact, Danno," Steve replied cheerfully. "She’s a sweetheart. You’re... you." He smirked.

"You just wish you could be me."

"Ha! You didn’t tell me you were delusional."

"Only because I work with you."

"You’re lucky to work with me."

"And just why, pray tell, is that? I’ve been shot at more in the two months I’ve worked with you than in my entire time on the force in Jersey."

"You’ve also stopped more bad guys and actually made the island safer for your daughter to live on," Steve pointed out.

Danny sighed and shook his head before reaching over to grab a piece of chocolate out of the second bag of candy Steve was holding, this one supposed to be set out on Halloween when they went out. "You know, I really hate it when you’re logical."

"So you keep telling me. It must suck to be you."

"Nah, I’ve got Gracie; I can deal with your crap."

"You like dealing with my crap." Steve curved an arm around Danny’s waist and drew him closer.

"Do I look insane to you?" Danny asked even as he let Steve reel him in, "Because if I do, it’s only from dealing with you."

"Your life’s a lot more fun since you met me, admit it."

"The only thing I’m going to admit to is getting more regular sex," Danny countered though he was grinning as he spoke.

"And sex isn’t fun?"

Danny snorted in response. "I’m not saying it isn’t; what I am saying is that I need to pick Grace up in less than an hour."

"Huh, not enough time to do anything and clean up to meet her. Oh well, want some coffee or something instead?"

"Too hot for coffee, but juice works—and a little something," Danny chuckled, kissing Steve and sharing the flavor of the chocolate he had eaten between them.

"I like your idea of a snack," Steve told him once the kiss finally broke, leaving them pressed tightly together and Steve licking his lips.

"You just like the chocolate," Danny pointed out, his gaze tracking the sweep of Steve’s tongue.

"Actually, I like salty better."

"Next time I’ll eat a pretzel."

"I’ll stick to eating you."

"Later on I’ll take you up on that."

"I’ll be looking forward to it. But right now you’d better go get Grace, or we won’t have time for dinner before we need to take her out."

"What happened to the juice offer?"

"Hmm, yes, I suppose I’d better fuel you to make sure you’re able to make your way back," Steve chuckled.

"Rachel is lucky that Gracie really wanted to go to the kids’ party at the club last night; otherwise she’d be here, and I wouldn’t have to trek over to the house of horrors to get her."

"You’re a big, brave cop; I’m sure you can survive it." Steve grinned as he pushed a glass of juice toward Danny, figuring he had a fifty-fifty chance of Danny drinking it or throwing it at him.

"You’re attempting humor again," Danny commented as he picked up the glass.

"I thought I was pretty successful."

"Which tells me exactly how pitiful your sense of humor is."

"It’s a taste thing. And I do like you, which says something, I don’t know what, about my taste."

"That your taste in men is excellent at least."

"And you’re still delusional, but apparently I like that in a man."

Danny chugged his drink as he rolled his eyes, swallowing before he answered. "If I am, it’s because of all the head wounds I’ve got since we started working together." He set his glass down and walked over to Steve, pulling him into a kiss that mingled the tastes of mixed pineapple and orange juices. "And I’m out of here. Hope you have your costume figured out; Grace will be disappointed if you don’t have one."

"I figured as much, so yeah, I do. It’ll be a surprise to both of you."

"No guns!" Danny called as he headed out the door.

~*~

"So, how was the party?" The question was asked after Grace was loaded into the car and they pulled away from Rachel and Stan’s house. "Fun?"

"Uh huh! I wish you and Steve could have been there too though. But I got Mommy to take lots of pictures so you could see my Ariel costume." Grace beamed at him, practically bouncing with excitement.

"I’m looking forward to seeing them, and aren’t I going to get to see it tonight?"

"No, I have a different costume for tonight. It’s the one I really wanted, but you and Steve have to see this one first, so I had to pick something different for last night."

"I’ll tell you the same thing I told Steve," Danny chuckled, "no guns."

Grace giggled. "They wouldn’t go with my costume anyways."

"Mine either. Just need to stop by my place to grab it then we can head to Steve’s."

"You were hiding it from Steve, weren’t you?" Grace laughed.

Danny gripped the steering wheel with one hand and reached over to tweak her nose with the other. "Of course I was—well, that and the good candy."

"Yay! Don’t forget to save some of the Skittles for Steve and Mr. Goodbar for me."

"Just so long as you don’t eat my Snickers."

Grace wrinkled her nose. "Snickers are yucky!"

"Are you sure that you’re my daughter?" Danny asked, glancing over to eye her closely.

"Daddy!" Grace giggled. "You’re my daddy, but Steve has better taste in candy," she informed him.

"Now wait a minute," Danny argued, managing to keep a straight face, "a Mr. Goodbar is a Snickers that lost its caramel and nougat; Skittles are all fruity." He paused and choked back a laugh. "How are Skittles better than Snickers?"

"Some Skittles are _sour_ ," Grace said as if that explained everything. "Besides, Mr. Goodbar’s Steve’s favorite chocolate too; he just likes other stuff better than chocolate... which is weird."

Danny’s grin turned wry at that. "Not arguing with that one, monkey, maybe it’s some Hawaiian thing."

She grinned at him. "You like to tease Steve about that, don’t you?"

"What? That he has ‘Hawaiian things’?" Danny asked in return. "Of course I do."

"I like spending time with both of you. It’s _fun_."

"Even when you have to go to bed on time?" Danny asked as he pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex and parked the car.

Grace’s eyes widened. "But this is _Halloween_!"

"And you have school tomorrow," Danny pointed out before he got out of the car, walked around it and let her out.

"It’s only once a year," she wheedled as she climbed out and took her father’s hand.

"And just how late are you wanting to stay up?"

"Two hours?" she asked hopefully.

Danny snorted at that as he unlocked the door to his apartment. "Dream on, short stuff."

Grace smiled wryly, never having really thought he would go for that. "One hour?"

"That bed comfy?" Danny asked, scooping her up and setting her on the sofa before he went to grab a duffle bag from the floor by the wall.

She frowned. "Ye-e-e-s," she said hesitantly, clearly wondering what his point was.

"Thought so, because you’re still dreaming."

"Daddy, one hour’s not a lot, and it’s _Halloween_ ," she repeated.

"The earlier we get out trick-or-treating, the longer you’ll have," Danny countered.

She heaved a huge sigh, and Danny leaned in to kiss her on the forehead. "It’s a rough life, I know."

"It’s really not fair that I can’t even say you’re mean," Grace grumbled.

"Tell you what, you can tell Steve he’s mean if that helps." Danny winked and held the door open. "Now are you coming, or did you want to just keep the sofa warm all night?" He winked at the last.

Grace jumped to her feet and darted out past him. "You know Steve’s not mean," she laughed.

"Not to you, monkey," Danny murmured as he watched her run out to his car and he hit his remote, unlocking the door even as he locked up his place again.

As soon as the car stopped in Steve’s driveway, Grace was out and running to Steve, who caught her and whirled her around in a circle that swung her legs out, making her yell delightedly.

"Hey there, munchkin," he greeted, holding her in his arms after they stopped spinning. "You ready to go trick or treating?"

"Uh huh!" Grace leaned back and frowned as she studied his outfit while Danny struggled not to burst into laughter behind her. "Are you an Army guy, Steve?"

"Yup. I thought I’d help your dad figure out the difference between Army and Navy."

"Are you going to wear a sailor suit next?" Grace whispered.

Steve ignored Danny all but having hysterics behind her. "Maybe next year, although something better might occur to me."

"Oh, I don’t know, that sounds like a good idea to me," Danny got out. "And do you want to change before or after dinner?" he asked.

"Now! And you should change too, Daddy. Then we’ll all be ready." She ran back to the car to get her backpack, laughing excitedly.

"You heard the lady, Danno. Time to go change."

"Then you can order the pizza while we go get ready." Danny’s flinch was barely visible as he spoke.

"Sounds good," Steve agreed easily, waiting till Danny had disappeared into the bedroom to make the call, Grace racing past him toward the bedroom that had become hers so that she could change as well.

"You good in there, monkey?" Danny asked from outside her door once he was dressed.

She opened it, grinning at him, dressed in her surfing wetsuit.

"Yup. I just need to get my board before we go out, and I’m all set."

"You’re going to carry a board and your candy bag?"

Her smile got a little sheepish, and Danny chuckled. "Was that a request that I didn’t hear?"

"Well... Could you or Steve carry it for me after a while?"

"Yeah, I think we could do that... for a hug."

He’d barely finished uttering the words when her arms were wrapped tightly around his waist and she was hugging him as hard as she could.

"I think that’s worth carrying a surfboard around," Danny said, his voice suspiciously thick.

"Do I get one too?" Steve asked from the end of the hall.

"Don’t hug him if he ordered fruit on the pizza!" Danny called after her, making her stop in her tracks and regard Steve suspiciously.

"I’ve learned my lesson with you two," Steve laughed. "Cheese and pepperoni, not even a mushroom or green pepper to offend your New Jersey taste buds."

Danny gave him a thumbs up at that while Grace cheered and hugged him.

"I hope you realize that you just agreed to help carry her board around tonight."

"I sorta figured." Steve shrugged easily. "It’s only fair considering how often my dad had to carry stuff for me."

"Of course by the end of the night, the candy bag might weight more," Danny mused, walking over to join them.

"Ha! You’re not getting my candy," Grace laughed.

"Like I would touch your Mr. Goodbars," he sniffed as they all walked back out to the family room.

"You know we’d gang up on you if you tried," Steve informed him.

"I could take you both," Danny boasted, "I’m a tough Hawaiian cop."

Steve looked Danny over, realizing that he was wearing something like Steve’s everyday clothes. "Oh, very funny!"

"What’s funny?" Grace asked, looking from one to the other while Danny grinned.

"I’m dressed up like Steve says real Hawaiian detectives do," he explained.

Grace eyed him, head tilted. "You do look like Steve usually does," she decided.

"Now if only we could convince Danno that’s not a costume," Steve muttered.

"Nah, then they might confuse the two of us."

Grace giggled, looking from one to the other of them. "Not really, Daddy."

"Now don’t hurt Steve’s feelings, honey," Danny laughed.

Steve just looked at him, eyebrows raised, but they were all saved by the bell.

By the time Steve carried the pizza into the kitchen, Danny and Grace were already at the table, a glass of milk in front of Grace and cold beers waiting for Steve and Danny.

"This is good pizza, Steve," Grace said enthusiastically after she bit into a slice. "It really is, Daddy," she added, glancing at her father.

Danny’s eyebrows rose as he took a bite of his own slice. "That’s actually not too bad," he allowed.

Steve rolled his eyes. "You’d think I was likely to poison you or something."

"Not on purpose, but I’ve seen what they put on pizzas here."

"You’re in Hawaii now; get used to it."

"Pineapple on pizza?" Grace asked before making a face. "Ick!"

"I agree, monkey," Danny chuckled before taking a drink.

"Fine, fine, but you don’t know what you’re missing."

"Yes, we do!" Father and daughter chorused, making Steve laugh and shake his head.

"Next time, I’m getting half and half."

"You just don’t want anyone stealing your half."

"Hey, I’m perfectly happy to share."

"That’s not fair," Grace protested. "There are two of us and only one of you. How come you get as much as both of us?"

"Because they don’t make pizzas in thirds, munchkin."

"How about we try and make a pizza next time," Danny suggested. "We can give Steve a third that way." He winked at the last.

"Yum! I like homemade pizza," Grace agreed.

"Sounds good," Steve agreed. "Everyone gets what they want."

Grace looked at them both over the rim of her glass of milk, her expression sly. "What I want is to go show off our costumes."

"As soon as we clean up from dinner," Steve told her.

"Which shouldn’t take too long since it’s paper plates and a glass," Danny promised, seeing her expression fall.

"Just let me get the leftover pizza in the fridge and we’re ready to go," Steve promised, pressing a kiss to the top of Grace’s head as he passed, Danny’s smile turning tender as he watched them.

~*~

"Next time we take a car to do this!" Danny groaned as they trudged back toward Steve’s house along the beach.

"Or at least a cart to lug her loot and accessories," Steve agreed, watching Grace race ahead of them and then run back to urge them to hurry up.

"If we have to chase anyone around tomorrow, I am not going to be happy." Danny shifted the surfboard from one shoulder to the other, setting it outside the door and following the others inside where Grace was already digging through her bag, sifting candy into piles based on how much she liked them.

Steve dropped down into a kitchen chair across from Grace, watching her fondly. He glanced at the cabinet where he’d put the candy he bought her, but catching Danny’s eye, he left it where it was.

"Save it for when it won’t be overkill," Danny murmured after he went to the refrigerator and got them both beers, leaning in over Steve’s shoulder to hand him his.

"Yes, Dad," Steve grumbled in a soft tone Grace couldn’t overhear.

"If you give her a bag of Mr. Goodbars next weekend when hers are gone, she’s going to love you."

"Are you telling me to buy your daughter’s love with chocolate?" Steve chuckled, leaning his head back against Danny.

Danny smiled wryly at that. "As if she doesn’t love you already," he murmured, sliding an arm across Steve’s chest as they watched Grace seriously gauge each piece of candy.

"I’ve made a clean sweep of the Williams," Steve gloated.

Danny made a small choking noise that he quickly covered by taking a swig of his beer. "Remember, let me look through that before you eat anything," he called over to Grace.

Steve twisted to look up at Danny, frowning slightly as he picked up something odd in his voice, then he shrugged, returning his attention to Grace.

"Yes, Daddy," she said.

"There’s a girl," he smiled, staying where he had been standing and watching her, his arm still around Steve.

"Thank you," Steve said softly, his eyes also on Grace.

"For?"

"For today, for letting me share this."

"We enjoyed it as well."

"I kinda like this whole having a family thing," Steve admitted quietly.

Danny managed to push his impending freak out at Steve’s earlier words away and smiled. "It’s a good feeling—though watch it when my family comes to visit."

Grace looked up at that, her eyes wide. "Grandma and Grandpa are coming to visit?"

"Yup, for Thanksgiving with Uncle Michael, Aunt Jenny and the kids and Aunt Tricia."

Steve’s eyes widened more with each name, and he twisted around to stare up at Danny. "Just how big is your family?"

"There are my folks, my brother Michael, his wife, Jenny and their two kids, Robert and Michelle, and my sister Tricia; it’s not the Duggars come to roost."

Steve looked more than a little overwhelmed. "They all come visit for every holiday?" he asked in a voice that he assured himself didn’t sound faint.

"We haven’t been here for any holidays yet," Grace commented from where she sat, still beaming over the news of the visit.

"Exactly, and since travelling for Thanksgiving is easier than travelling for Christmas, at least for a big group..."

"I guess I’d better plan on a bigger turkey," Steve mumbled.

"You’re going to cook Thanksgiving dinner for us, Steve?" Grace asked, abandoning her candy to dart around the table and hug him.

"Gracie, I don’t think," Danny began before she looked up at him.

"But, Daddy, you don’t even have a table!"

"And all of those people are _not_ going to fit in your apartment," Steve pointed out. "Were you planning to make them sit on top of each other?"

"They’re renting a house; I was planning on us eating there," Danny started before reining in his temper. "Why, you have a better suggestion?"

Steve waved a hand toward the dining room he almost never used. "I’ve got a whole house right here that’s a little less impersonal than a rental."

"So everyone can stay with you?" Grace asked, bouncing in excitement.

Steve’s eyes widened again. "I think they’re probably doing to want a little more space, Gracie, and I wouldn’t have enough rooms for everyone. But there’s plenty of room for everyone for dinner."

"Don’t give Steve a heart attack, monkey," Danny murmured, tightening his hand on Steve’s shoulder.

"I think your family might be kind of shocked by that idea," Steve muttered, too low for Grace to hear.

"By what idea, eating dinner over here?" Danny joked. "Why? Do you stuff your turkey with pineapple?"

"Well, that sounds pretty weird, but if your heart’s really set on it..." Steve smirked at him.

"No!" Danny exclaimed as Grace made a face.

"Ewww!"

Steve laughed. "You two have no sense of adventure."

"We do too!" Grace protested. "Just not for pineapple in turkey!"

Steve got up and caught her up in a hug, ignoring her laughing protests at being pulled away from her haul. "I don’t really want to try that either, munchkin," he laughed.

"Thank you, God," Danny laughed from behind them even as he walked over to scan through Grace’s candy, snatching up a Snickers bar and popping it in his mouth then grinning evilly as he grabbed a Mr. Goodbar as well, making both Steve and Grace howl a protest.

"Hey! Stick to your own," Steve ordered, letting Grace down so they could both pounce on Danny.

"Why? No one else was eating it," Danny protested, letting Grace drag his arm down so that she could grab the candy bar and tear into it.

"Oh, so by that logic I can grab all the Snickers now..."

"Try it, McGarrett."

"What about me, Daddy?" Grace asked innocently.

"I know you won’t eat them, so I’m not worried about that."

Grace giggled. "But I could give them to Steve."

"He doesn’t like them either!"

"Chin does," Steve informed him.

"You’re going to give my candy to Chin?"

"You always tell me to share, Daddy..."

"Sharing’s good," Steve agreed. "You can spare two or three, Danny. I’ll make it up to you."

Danny gave a much put-upon sigh before he chuckled and handed the candy over to Grace. "Fine then, I’ll share as well, but we need to take something in for Kono too; she likes Baby Ruths."

"I have some of those!" Grace started digging through the pile of candy, pulling out a half dozen each of the Baby Ruths and Snickers. "There," she said with satisfaction, pushing them toward Steve. "You have to make sure Daddy doesn’t eat them though."

"Are you going to give me the Skittles so Steve doesn’t eat them all at once?"

Grace laughed. "Don’t be silly, Daddy. I know you have a bag of Skittles in the kitchen for Steve, just like he got a bag of Snickers for you."

Danny glanced at Steve at that and tilted his head toward the cabinet where the bag of Mr. Goodbars Steve had bought was hidden.

"Well, then I guess it’s a good thing there’s a bag of Mr. Goodbars for you too," Steve told her.

"Really?" Grace looked up at Steve at that, then over at her father for confirmation, squealing when he nodded. "Thank you, Steve!"

"Now we all have treats here."

"How many can I eat tonight?" Grace wanted to know.

"How old are you?" Danny asked, and Grace wrinkled her nose in response.

"Seven."

"There’s your answer."

"Da-a-addy!"

Steve reached over and tickled her, stopping her whine. "It could be worse; you could be six."

"Or three and then I’d eat all your candy."

"If I can only have seven, you can only have seven too!" Grace protested.

"Sounds fair to me," Steve agreed.

"I think we can live with that," Danny nodded. "And you better pick out the pieces you want before it gets too late."

Grace immediately turned her attention to the serious business of deciding which candy she wanted to eat that night, and Steve slid his arm around Danny’s waist as they watched her.

"Never get between a Williams and their candy," Danny observed, sounding proud of his daughter.

"You’re very serious about your treats."

Sandy eyebrows rose. "We know what we like."

"I’ve noticed." Steve leaned into him a little more, and Danny raised his hand to rub at the small of Steve’s back through the layers of his camouflage while Grace unwrapped her first piece of candy and nibbled at it, plainly wanting to drag out the evening.

"I’ll give you your treat after the munchkin’s asleep."

"Oh really?" Danny asked, keeping his voice low though his hand slid under the outer layer of Steve’s costume, rubbing over the thin layer of t-shirt beneath it.

"Yup, I have _plans_." Steve smirked at him, acting as if his whole body wasn’t covered in goose bumps, sensitized by Danny’s touch.

"Would these be Army plans or Navy plans?"

"Navy plans, definitely Navy plans."

Grace moved on to her second piece of candy, and Danny shifted his glance from her to Steve. "Planning on watching the submarine races?"

"Not quite what I had in mind. Though there might be some depths reached."

"Oh really?"

Steve nodded. "I can almost guarantee it."

Danny smiled sensually at that before turning his attention back to Grace, who was carefully looking through her candy, determined to pick the correct pieces for her last choices.

"I miss Smarties," Steve mused, watching her as well. "I used to love them when I was a kid."

"Funny, with your fruit fixation, I would have thought you would miss Mike and Ikes."

"I don’t have a fruit fixation!"

Grace looked up from her candy. "Yeah, you sorta do. I mean, pineapple on _pizza_?"

"That’s my girl," Danny said proudly even as he tightened the arm he had around Steve’s waist. "I guess a big tough Army guy needs one weakness."

"Navy!" Steve growled.

"Not according to your uniform," Danny pointed out as he unwrapped a candy bar and took a bite.

"This is called a costume, Danny."

"So?" the other man asked around his mouthful of candy before swallowing and calling to Grace. "Two more."

She sighed heavily, but neither man was impressed, and she returned her attention to the candy. Steve took advantage of the lack of attention to pinch Danny’s ass, earning himself an arched eyebrow in reply.

"So I take it you like my costume?"

"I like what’s under it even better," Steve murmured in his ear.

Danny smirked. "You have no idea," he said under his breath.

"Oh yes, I do. I have firsthand experience, remember." Steve’s hand moved to cup and squeeze Danny’s ass, teasing him.

"You forget; I know just what Hawaiian cops wear under their uniforms." Danny kept his voice low and his expression bland as he watched Grace carefully choose her sixth piece of candy.

Steve’s eyes widened, darkening to a stormy, lust-filled grey, and he bit back a growl of pure arousal. "I look forward to checking the authenticity of your costume later then," he rasped, still managing to keep his voice low enough not draw Grace’s attention.

"I’m sure you’ll do your usual thorough job," Danny chuckled throatily.

"Count on it." Steve stuck his hands in his pockets to prevent himself from reaching for Danny, who grinned at him before crossing over to Grace’s side, poking through the largest pile of candy in front of her and laughing when she swatted his hand away.

"What? I can’t even investigate your haul?"

"You’re trying to steal some." Grace frowned up at him forbiddingly, and Steve had to turn away to keep from laughing.

"Would I do something like that?"

"Yes!"

Steve lost his battle against his mirth and turned back to sling an arm around Danny’s shoulder. "Your daughter knows you well, Danny."

"Of course I do!" Grace protested. "He’s my Danno."

"Guess I’m just easy to read."

"Yup," Steve agreed cheerfully.

"You are, Daddy," Grace informed him as she took her last piece of candy and tore it open.

"I’m feeling the love here, monkey," he sighed, shaking his head.

Grace rolled her eyes. "You’re silly. You know I love you and Steve loves you."

Steve’s eyes widened, and he opened and shut his mouth several times without anything coming out. Danny gave him a sidelong glance as he scrubbed at the stubble on his jaw. "Yeah well, silly or not, I can count to seven, and that piece of taffy was number seven, so it’s time to bag up the candy, brush your teeth and get to bed."

"Just one more?" Grace wheedled hopefully.

"Nope. We agreed on seven, and seven it is."

Grace sighed but got to her feet, then darted over to hug first her father then Steve. "Tonight was fun!"

"Yeah, it was," Steve agreed, squeezing her shoulders.

"Now come on," Danny said, scooping Grace up and throwing her over his shoulder. "Brush those teeth so I don’t get a bill from the dentist, then bed time for surfer girls."

Giggling madly, Grace squirmed, knowing her father wouldn’t let her fall.

"I wish every day was Halloween!"

"Then you’d never get Christmas or your birthday," Danny pointed out as he carried her down the hall.

"Okay, then I wish every day was Halloween _and_ Christmas _and_ my birthday all at once."

"Nice wish but I don’t think it’s going to happen," Danny laughed, setting her down outside the bathroom. "Now go brush your teeth and get changed."

After Grace went off to do that, Steve came up behind Danny and slid his arms around the blonde man’s waist. "Thanks for letting me share this with you. I enjoyed tonight."

"Glad you had fun, and I appreciated the help with the surfboard; the fairy wand last year was definitely easier to carry."

Steve laughed. "At least by next year the novelty should have worn off, at least for a costume."

"And that will be because she’s probably doing it more," Danny groaned.

"Probably," Steve admitted, trying not to laugh.

"So not thrilled by this."

"I’ll do my best to make it up to you."

"Don’t get my daughter eaten by a shark."

"It would have to eat me first," Steve assured him.

"Don’t get yourself eaten either; I’ve gotten used to you."

"I’m relieved to hear that you’d rather I wasn’t eaten by a shark," Steve laughed.

"Why would a shark eat you, Steve?" Grace asked, her eyes wide as she came out of the bathroom.

"It wouldn’t; Steve’s too tough for a shark to chew," Danny grinned, winking at her.

"Don’t worry, munchkin; your dad’s just nuts and back to thinking that sharks are going to eat every single person who dips a toe in the ocean."

"Da-a-a-d."

"I don’t think that!" Danny protested. "You. Bed. Now!" The last was ordered laughingly as he caught Grace by the shoulders and marched her toward her bedroom though a look over his shoulder plainly included Steve in the commands.

"Good night, Gracie," Steve called, unable to resist the old tag line, and he grinned as he started toward the room he shared with Danny.

Grace halted in her steps toward her room and darted down the hall to catch Steve in a tight hug. "Thank you for trick or treating with me. I liked going out with you both." She glanced over at her father and whispered the next part. "I saved you some Skittles."

"Thanks, munchkin." Steve squatted down to pull her into a hug. "I had fun too."

"Good!" She smiled brightly, kissed his cheek, and hugged him again. "Night! Love you!" That said, she was skipping past her father and toward her room.

"I’ll be waiting when you get her settled," Steve said softly, smiling briefly at Danny before continuing on to the master bedroom.

It was almost half an hour later when Danny finally joined him, looking slightly ragged around the edges. "Sugar highs, not fun things," he groaned, collapsing on the bed beside where Steve was leaning back against the headboard.

"Wanna bet?" Steve asked, brandishing two empty Skittles packages at Danny.

"What did you do, mainline those?"

"Just making sure you won’t be disappointed tonight." Steve grinned at him. "Though maybe you should have some too."

"Some what?" Danny craned his neck to the side to look up at Steve. "Skittles?"

"Or Snickers if you prefer. Just something sugary... if you want to be able to keep up with me." Steve smirked at him.

"Did you bring me anything, or do I have to go get it?" As Danny spoke, he reached out, groping the many pockets in Steve’s fatigues and the flesh beyond them.

Steve shivered, pressing his hips forward to meet Danny’s groping hands. "Why don’t you keep checking?" he suggested, deciding not to point out the candy bars on the nightstand yet.

"That depends; are you going to suggest that you have a king-sized bar hiding somewhere?"

"Of course I do."

Danny started to laugh before hurriedly quieting himself. "Just say no to the porn dialogue, Steve."

Steve grinned. "Yeah, it doesn’t really work, does it?" he chuckled. "How ‘bout this instead?" He curled an arm around Danny’s waist, holding him in place for a kiss.

"Now that I like," Danny purred, nipping at Steve’s lower lip while he continued to explore Steve’s pockets.

"Glad to hear it. Your chocolate’s on the bedside table," Steve told him while nuzzling the tender skin below Danny’s ear.

"Don’t need it; I’m getting a contact sugar high from you." The exploration changed to one determined to skim Steve’s buttons from their holes, something Steve clearly approved of as he leaned back slightly, giving Danny more room to work. At the same time he tugged Danny’s t-shirt free of his cargo pants, a hand sliding beneath to spread over Danny’s belly.

"You have way too many layers on," Danny grumbled, the muscles in his stomach clenching under Steve’s hand as he continued to work the fatigue jacket off.

"It’ll be worth your while," Steve murmured, petting Danny for a moment longer before tugging the shirt off over his head, Danny tossing it aside before rolling to straddle Steve’s legs, using both hands to get the rest of Steve’s jacket open and push it off of him, followed by the t-shirt he wore beneath it.

"It’s getting there."

"Glad we’re on the same page." Steve ran his hands up Danny’s thighs, gripping the taut muscles through the fabric of his pants. "No wonder you confuse people. You look like a surfer."

"I look like a surfer?" Danny’s eyes widened though his voice was rough with desire. "Just where did you get that idea?"

"Blue-eyed, blonde, tanned, muscular, compact—you have the ideal surfer’s body," Steve said in a near purr.

"Still not getting me out there."

"Not even if I ask really nicely?" Steve braced himself on one arm and dragged a tongue over an already rigid nipple.

Danny groaned and reached down to cup Steve’s ass, his fingers digging into the taut flesh beneath his camo pants.

"And promise to reward you afterward?" Steve’s mouth moved to the so-far neglected nipple and teased it with soft licks and sharp bites.

"By tending my broken or bitten bones?" Danny groaned, arching into the pressure and heat.

"Not gonna happen. But I’ll be happy to massage any aches from using new muscles and deal with any swellings." Steve grinned, one hand sliding up Danny’s chest.

"Why don’t you deal with the one I have now instead?" Danny suggested, suddenly rolling them over so that Steve was on top of him.

"I could do that." Steve mouthed him through the fabric of his pants while unfastening Danny’s belt. Once he had everything unfastened, he stopped and stared at the proof that Danny had been telling the truth about his costume, licking his lips. "Well, and you talked about me going commando at home. You’ve been parading around the neighborhood, Detective Williams," Steve rasped, sounding delighted by the discovery. He grinned at Danny, and then his lips closed over the cock pushing out of the open V of Danny’s pants.

"My costume had to be authentic," Danny groaned before gasping as Steve sucked on the head of his cock. "Not—not much chance of tearing anything tonight, right?"

"Nope, no tearing," Steve murmured as he teasingly mouthed the length of Danny’s shaft, one hand reaching inside his pants to cup Danny’s balls, his fingertips stroking the smooth, sensitive skin behind them.

Danny cradled Steve’s head between his hands, threading his fingers through the short dark hair as he groaned, his hips arching up off the bed.

Impatient to get at more of him, Steve pushed the pants off Danny’s hips and then yanked them off completely, glad that Danny had toed off his shoes earlier, and tossed them aside as he moved to kneel between Danny’s legs. He drew Danny’s cock back into his mouth, not stopping until he swallowed the entire length.

"Oh fuck!" Danny gasped, his whole body tensing as pleasure rocketed through him, and he spread his legs wider so that Steve could settle between them.

Steve took advantage of the additional space by stretching out, one hand sliding down to lightly tease at Danny’s hole with a single fingertip. Danny flexed against the pressure, wanting more, and he rubbed a foot up Steve’s leg to rest at the crease of his ass. For once Steve seemed willing to follow orders as he pressed harder until his finger slipped inside Danny.

"Ohh yeah." Danny collapsed back against the bed, arching against and into Steve’s touch. "Jesus, Steve, fuck me." As he spoke, he groped for the condoms and lube he knew were on the end table but ended up grabbing the Snickers bars Steve had set there earlier, sending him into helpless laughter.

Startled, Steve raised his head, but when he saw the problem, he started to laugh as well. "That’s not going to help at all," he chuckled, leaning over Danny to grab the supplies they needed and then dropping them on Danny’s chest.

"Fun-sized bars definitely aren’t what I’m looking for right now," Danny murmured, tossing the candy away and dragging Steve up for a kiss.

"Glad to hear it," Steve replied, the words muffled by Danny’s mouth. He shoved the condom packet into Danny’s hand while he opened the lube and coated his fingers before pressing two inside Danny.

The wrapper tore, and Danny reached between them, taking his time as he rolled the rubber onto Steve’s length, his breath hitching as Steve stretched him, his fingertips brushing Danny’s prostate as he pressed them inward.

Unable to wait any longer, Steve took Danny’s mouth in a deep, hungry kiss at the same instant that he pushed into him, claiming him in every way possible. Danny groaned into the kiss, strong arms wrapping around Steve’s back as the shorter man arched up off the bed, tightening down around the length that was filling him, and Steve knew himself equally claimed.

He groaned, one hand tangling in Danny’s blonde hair and the other grasping one of Danny’s as he sank deep inside the other man, his lower belly dragging over Danny’s cock with every movement.

"Oh yeah, that’s good," Danny rasped, licking his way along Steve’s jaw then sucking on his earlobe.

"It’s amazing," Steve corrected breathlessly, shuddering in time with the gentle pulls on his earlobe, Danny timing the pulls to each of Steve’s thrusts, drawing grunts from both of them as the pleasure grew. Steve’s fingers tightened on Danny’s as they moved together, both trying to prolong it as much as possible.

Danny’s mouth fell away from Steve’s ear as his hand clenched against Steve’s back, and he bucked upward, desperate for more pressure. Steve’s weight provided it, and he exploded, spasming his pleasure between them as his body clenched rhythmically in time with the jets of wetness between them.

"Danny!" Steve barely had the presence of mind to muffle his cry against Danny’s shoulder. The rippling spasms drove his own sensations ever higher until it was more than he could contain, and the pleasure exploded out of him.

They froze for long moments until their climaxes ebbed, and Steve slumped over Danny, panting as he tried to catch his breath.

"Your turn to clean us up and get the clothes," Danny sighed, his voice heavy with pleasure as his thumb rubbed circles over the back of Steve’s hand.

Steve groaned, but after a moment he gathered himself and carefully withdrew from Danny. He dealt with the condom and cleaned up in the bathroom, then returned to the bed with a warm, damp cloth that he used to wipe Danny clean. Done, he took it back to the bathroom and rinsed it. He swung by the dresser to grab boxers for him and sleep pants for Danny before sliding back into bed and curling up beside the blonde who had pulled his clothes on and double-checked the alarm so that he would have time to get Grace up, fed and to school. He rolled over, throwing one arm and one leg over Steve’s body, already half asleep as he squirmed closer.

Steve smiled and held Danny close, his eyes closing as he relaxed, in that moment perfectly content.

"Night, Steve," Danny yawned, his body growing heavier as sleep drew nearer. "Love you."

Steve’s eyes shot open, relaxation gone in an instant.

END


End file.
